


Faith

by beautifulsunday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulsunday/pseuds/beautifulsunday
Summary: 孩童時期的短暫相處，讓他們成為了彼此心裡最後的防線。





	Faith

Rosie第一次和Harry Potter談話的時候是在學校的工具間裡的櫥櫃中。

櫥櫃裡總有一股不好聞的味道，揮散不去的灰塵、陳舊不堪的木質隔板，沒有人會主動打開它，所以那裏是Rosie唯一能想到的躲藏地方。

但她沒有想過也有人會選擇待在裡頭，一打開門，便看到Potter被嚇到的表情，Rosie忍住大叫的衝動。

「你在這裡做什麼？」Potter小聲地問。  
「你來這裡做什麼？」Rosie同時開口。

Rosie看了看工具間已被關起的門，再看看櫥櫃裡剩餘的空間，Potter馬上就了解這奇怪的行為，他把畚箕換了個方向，往裡面挪了挪，讓Rosie能坐進去順手把門關上。等了一陣子，外頭便傳來門再次開啟的聲音，還有Wright令人討厭的尖聲。

「我明明看見她往這裡跑來了！」

屏著呼吸，Rosie用手摀住自己的嘴巴鼻子，不敢亂動，暗自祈禱Wright不會再往前一步。

「說不定她又到三樓找John了，奸詐的婊子，想想她昨天的諂媚樣。」Rosie分不大出來這聲音到底是誰的，但看在上天的份上，她們肯定連"諂媚"這單字的意思都不懂，然而慶幸的是這似乎獲得Wright的認同，她發出幾個刺耳的嘖嘖聲並夾雜一些不屬於這個年紀的髒話，接著是大聲的關門聲。

「我想她們走了。」過了一陣子後Potter小聲地說，在昏暗的光線裡，兩人擺了一樣的動作。  
Rosie思考了一下，微微開啟櫥櫃的門，確定整個工具間確實沒有人了，但為了保險起見她決定繼續待在櫥櫃裡，雖然裡面有個Potter。

「打擾你了，我可能還需要待一下子。」Rosie環抱著膝蓋真心道歉著，這個櫥櫃雖然不大，但在她來之前Potter還可以雙腳打直趴在裡面，現在就只能兩個人坐著了。  
「不會的。」Potter有些遲疑的說，「不會的，Derwent。」

Rosie有點意外Potter認識她，畢竟她今年二月才剛轉入這間不小的學校，又比Potter小一個年級，但或許Wright在這上面幫了個大忙，誰都知道剛轉來的Derwent是個討厭鬼、鄉下來的雜草，沒人喜歡。

「我是Harry Potter。」Potter小聲地說。  
「Potter。很高興認識你。」她對Potter友好的介紹感到感激。

Rosie知道Potter，他身材瘦小、一頭亂髮、帶著大鏡框，還穿著不合身的衣服，在一群同學中特別顯眼。後來發現他總是在角落，即使沒什麼特別要好的朋友，看起來卻一副無所謂的樣子，就像身邊所有吵雜的聲音都無法擊倒他，相較之下，Rosie就覺得自己不堪一擊，她總默念著那些無聊的數學公式，想著絕對不能哭、不能生氣、不能打人。

「你在這裡做什麼？」Rosie問，但她馬上又想到沒有正常的小孩會躲在櫥櫃裡，Potter肯定也是在躲什麼人，或許是那個金髮的大胖子或是那個像猴子的男孩。  
「和你一樣，我在躲Dudley，不知道你知不知道，那個金發，身材大概這麼寬的人。」Potter用手比出一個範圍。  
「知道。」Rosie回想了一下說，「他像聒噪的肥豬。」  
「啊，我也這麼覺得。」他一說完，兩個人都笑了出來。

短暫的笑完後，Rosie就不知道該說些什麼了，Potter似乎也是，但在這個尷尬的、難聞的、狹小的空間，她卻感到非常安心。

沉默的空間讓Rosie回想起剛進學校的事情，剛轉入時都很正常，Wright甚至是第一個主動靠近她的同學，但某日她突然惡意遠離，並聯合其他女孩子開始排擠Rosie。一開始的狀況還可以容忍，但漸漸的愈來愈難讓人理解，上週數學課來了新的實習老師，老師在課堂的嘉獎似乎徹底地抬高了Wright對她的厭惡感。

學校裡的時間逐漸慢的讓人感到窒息，Wright不再只限於口語的嘲笑，而是轉為更主動式的欺負，她們顯然參考了男孩們的做法，這讓Rosie的處境更為難堪。她想反擊，但她已經許下承諾不能亂發脾氣了，這讓她覺得渾身不舒服，愈來愈懦弱。

「你還好吧？」  
Rosie回過神來，看到Potter一臉擔憂後才發現自己早就哭了起來，真是太不得體了，她慌張的擦掉眼淚。

「你沒有做錯什麼。這是她們的問題。」Potter說。  
但滿肚子的委屈和難過一時間卻都湧了出來，眼睛模糊的不像話，不停的喘氣，像是無法呼吸一樣，過了一陣子才停歇下來，接過Potter遞過來的抹布擦掉臉上的淚水和鼻涕。

「我想那條應該是乾淨的。」

「我當然一點錯都沒有。」Rosiew大聲說，並轉頭看向Potter，卻發現Potter臉上帶著擔憂的表情，她咬著下唇感到有點尷尬。

「你可以試著不要讓他們影響你的心情，想些其他的事。」Potter緩慢地說，就像他自己也不是挺有把握的。  


「你看起來對這個很熟練。」Rosie馬上就對這刻薄的話感到後悔，「我...我不是那個意思的。」

Potter聳了聳肩。

「那個金髮的...」  
「Dudley Dursley。」  
「Dursley為什麼追著你跑呢？」  
「他大概覺得這很好玩？你可能不知道，他是我的表哥。」

「表哥？」Rosie驚訝地反問，「你爸媽知道嗎？」  
「我父母過世了，從小就住在表哥家中，我已經習慣了，他一直都是這樣的。」

Potter的口氣很平淡，這讓Rosie想到一些故事裡常出現的情節，惡毒的繼母、壞心的姊姊之類的，就像童話書裡面的故事情節，她慢慢地問著：「他們有虐待你嗎？」

「不，他們沒有，我沒有餓肚子、也沒有被虐打。」Potter視線看著前方說，「他們只是不愛我而已。」

Rosie突然覺得剛剛的委屈與這個瘦小的男孩上比起來一點也不算什麼，但這同時又讓Rosie感到自己的卑鄙，上一秒還在自怨自艾、下一秒就因為別人的不幸感到慶幸。

快樂的孩子都是相似的，但躲在櫥櫃裡的孩子卻有各自不同的原因，太久沒有跟同學正常談話導致Rosie實在不知道怎麼去安慰別人，沒事的、會好起來的這種樂觀話怎麼樣也說不出來，很難不去想Potter待在這個櫥櫃裡多久了？他又是怎麼習慣了這個環境。

「我很抱歉。」Rosie學著爸爸的口氣。  
Potter聳了聳肩，「沒事的，你講話真像大人。」  
「你真勇敢，Potter。」

突然的讚美讓Potter紅了臉，他抓了抓凌亂的黑發。  
「你只要轉移一點注意力就好了，有時候還會發生一些有趣的事情。」他最後說。  
「但這好困難。」Rosie喃喃的說。  
「多練習幾次就好了，每次都會好一點。」  
「那你都想著什麼呢？」  
「嗯...午餐？」  
「阿，希望有布丁！」  
Potter笑了出來，「不會有布丁的，我從來沒看過。」

Rosie側眼看向Potter，發現他頭上有個很淡的疤痕，就像閃電一樣。

「你的額頭的疤痕很特別。」  
「阿這個。」他似乎有點害羞地碰了碰劉海，「沒什麼，很小的時侯就有的，我沒什麼印象。」  
「說不定是胎記，我爸爸說胎記都是被選中的人才有，他的手臂上也有一個長長的痕跡，但我身上什麼都沒有。」  
「或許吧。」

Rosie想了一下，慢慢地說「我可以再靠近一點看嗎？」  
Potter把瀏海翻開來，好讓女孩可以湊近一點看，他還沒有和一個人那麼靠近過，這讓他有點不好意思，下意識地避開眼光。

「真的是閃電形狀的呢。」  
「嗯。」  
「你或許真的是被選中的呢，我第一次看到那麼特別的疤痕。」Rosie微笑地說。  
「謝謝。」Potter咕噥著。

***

隔天，Rosie依然到了工具間的櫥櫃裡，雖然昨天他們沒說什麼就各自離開，但她有預感今天說不定也會遇到黑髮男孩。她坐在櫥櫃裡在心裡從1開始算。  
數到53的時候，有人敲了敲櫥櫃門，Rosie小心翼翼的打開，便看到一頭黑色亂髮的男孩，他有點靦腆，但嘴角是上揚的，在碧綠色的眼睛中，Rosie可以看到自己開心的笑。

「你好，Potter。」Rosie說。  
「嗨，Derwent。」

Rosie想，或許她交上一個朋友了。

***

來到櫥櫃變成了兩個人的例行事務，一開始Rosie還很擔心她能不能和Potter-Harry好好相處，但這些擔憂在兩人的小心翼翼漸漸消失，他們一起分享了彼此的故事、很多的零食，聊關於學校老師的閒話，Harry對Rosie說的每件事都感到好奇，這讓她感到些許的自信。

或許自己也不是那麼的無趣，她想。

抱持著一種想讓Harry體驗所有好玩的事，Rosie不停地嘗試邀請Harry到她家來玩，可以一起吃好吃的、還可以玩枕頭戰，就像電視演的那樣。  
Harry猶豫了很久，他認為他的姨丈是不會同意任何可以讓他開心的事，但最後還是找了一些藉口可以在放學後偷偷地跟著Rosie回家。

「留校察看。」他說，「但我不能待太久。」

約定到訪的前一天，她仰求著爸爸可以做出最棒的餐點來招待新朋友，並徹底的把家裡打掃了一次，慎重地安排短短兩個小時可以玩的所有活動，希望Harry會對一切感到滿意。  
隔天果然和想像得一樣完美，他們一起在書房裡看詭異的植物圖鑑、還有在房間玩星空投影燈(把房間用暗，按下按鈕，球體發出光線)，編撰了很多在太空旅行的故事，互相交換擔任艦長。

「最棒的一天。」Harry離開前說，「Rosie。」  
「當然。」Rosie說，但她沒說出口的是，她也覺得這是最棒的一天。


End file.
